


Lungs full of Love

by Garance



Series: Killshot [4]
Category: Eminem (Musician), Machine Gun Kelly (Musician)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Fluff, Height Differences, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rough Kissing, Size Difference
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:08:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23750563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Colson ne comprend pas pourquoi Marshall refuse de l'embrasser.
Relationships: Colson Baker | Machine Gun Kelly/Eminem
Series: Killshot [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703944
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Lungs full of Love

Lungs full of love

  
Colson est plus ou moins frustré de cette relation avec Marshall ; il n'a pas de problèmes avec le sexe ou la tendance qu'a son aîné à s'enterrer sous sa capuche et casquette et ne plus rien dire jusqu'à ce qu'il ait fini d'écrire, non, ça, il a appris à vivre avec, le temps a aussi aidé, et puis, il a passé tellement d'années à rêver d'avoir Eminem en sa compagnie, il ne peut pas se plaindre. Mais un léger problème subsiste néanmoins, et il commence peu à peu à l'énerver. Marshall ne l'embrasse jamais. Pas un baiser. Il a très peu de fois eu la chance de goûter à ses lèvres qui lui donnaient tant envie quand il était gosse. Il ne demande pas la lune, juste de pouvoir être embrassé par Eminem. Colson a déjà beaucoup de chance, et il le sait, de pouvoir passer du temps avec le meilleur rappeur de tous les temps, mais là où il donne à Em, il voudrait aussi recevoir quelques fois.

  
Tout ça doit changer, il n'en demande pas trop. Il attend que Marshall finisse un texte, à part (ce bâtard ne va même pas lui en dire plus après), pour profiter de ses centimètres en plus et surclasser le plus âgé, s'il ne peut pas avoir son baiser à la régulière, il va tricher. Colson pose ses mains sur les épaules de Marshall, et puis ce sont ses lèvres qui se déposent sur celles de Marsh, qui ne cherche pas à le dégager. Il pense honnêtement avoir de bons poumons, mais le baiser semble durer une éternité par rapport à tous les précédents. Colson n'attend pas que Marshall bouge pour retirer ses lèvres, il n'a même pas l'air d'être essoufflé ! Maintenant il veut vraiment croire qu'Eminem n'a pas besoin de respirer !

  
''C'est pour ça que je n'embrasse pas, j'ai trop d'air.''

  
Fin


End file.
